


Keeping it spicy

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [19]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Were they boring? It was something she hadn’t considered before, but the way Dorian and Bull spoke of their… antics behind closed doors, she was getting the impression that there was much more exciting positions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping it spicy

**Author's Note:**

> COFFEEANDBIOTICS asked: 1, 23, and 30 for (female) Inquisitor/Cullen (if you want to spice it up, I'm always open for FShenko). If I'm only allowed one then I'm happy to go on anon and send you the rest like that. I mean ... anons might ... send those ... Anons that would totally not be me. ♥
> 
> # 1: Spicing up the relationship in the bedroom. (Cullen x F!Trevelyan)

Were they  _boring_? 

It was something she hadn’t considered before, but the way Dorian and Bull spoke of their… antics behind closed doors, she was getting the impression that there was much more  _exciting_  positions. 

Putting her rogue skills to use, she managed to snatch the book from Dorian’s chambers and she clutched it close to her chest, blowing the air out of her cheeks and she tried to hold her blush under control but she was failing miserably. She tip-toed her way around the throne room, managing to escape the scrutinizing Orlesians and slipped through the door to her chambers, thankfully. 

She sighed, still clutching the book like a life line, and headed up the stairs where she planned to study as much as she could, and as fast as she could, before slipping the book back into it’s place on Dorian’s bookshelf. 

"There you are," the sound of his voice froze her in place at the top of her stairs. Eyes wide, she honed in on Cullen, who was laying in her bed, topless, reading a book. 

"W-what are you doing here?" she blurted out, panic obvious in her voice. Cullen raised a brow, curious at her reaction. He laid the book down next to him and sat himself up a bit further - the sheet slipped lower and she could clearly see he was  _absolutely_  naked under there.

"Waiting for Bull, obviously."  He smirked at her when she blinked at him, mouth agape. 

"Well, who doesn’t want to take a ride?" she quipped, recovering from her surprise - she could still feel her ears burning and she was sure her blush was going to set her face on fire. 

"Truly," he patted the spot next to him, picking up the book and putting it on the night stand at the same time. Although the motion is innocent, and she was eager to join him while he laid there, she didn’t move, suddenly remembering her possession. "What do you have in your hands?" He asked her, she thought she saw his eyes twinkle with mischief. 

"N-nothing," she cursed her stutter, now he was really interested, sliding himself out of the sheets to come greet her. 

Naked, gloriously naked.

She swallowed, her eyes gazing at his form as he strolled over to her, smirking. That damned smirk was going to be the end of her, she just knew it. 

"It has to be something, Fernweh, your ears are steaming." His laughter wasn’t missed, the low chuckle always  _did things_  to her. 

She reached up to her ear, surprised, and touched them - he reached her quickly and plucked the book from her grasp, ignoring her feeble protests. He used his  _ass_ ets to his advantages when dealing with his lover, especially when it required him to take things out of her hands. 

Fernweh buried her face in her hands, groaning. She hoped the ground would swallow her but Cullen’s humming made her pause.

"Tevinter Sutra?" He spread the book open, flipping through the pages with care. He tried to look serious, she concluded, but there was a lower part of his body that was saying other things from what she could see between her fingers. He cleared his throat, flipping another page and glanced her way. 

"So, uh —" he rubbed the back of his neck, she still wanted to be swallowed by the ground. "Which… ah - that is to  _say_ , which one… Do- Do you want to try this… uhm… this one?” He turned the book towards her, his own face red, pointing at an image that didn’t seem to be too complicated to mimic. 

She nodded, her ears burning while he took her hands and led her to bed, eagerly.


End file.
